


Journey Started, Friends Made

by FahcLove



Series: Once Upon An Adventure [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cow Hybrid Ryan, Creeper Hybrid Gavin, Fantasy, Flower Mage Ray, Innkeeper Jack, Lord Geoff, Magic, Scientist Jeremy, Shapeshifter Michael, Tower of Pimps, sorcerer Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: After he escaped from his prison-like home, he has one goal, stay far far away from the people that are hunting him. And if that means joining up with a bunch of misfits on the way to find some tower that probably doesn't even exist, count him on board.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one-shot. I know myself too well and know that if I start a multi-chaptered fic I will not finish it. But I will keep writing in this au and maybe one day I will make a real story with it.

He had been walking for so long. For days it seemed, but he couldn't stop.

Not for the friendly innkeeper who promised a warm nights rest for the small amount of coins he had.

Not for the man picking flowers on the side of the trail, offering a crown of roses. He almost accepted, but he remembered what he had to do. He had to keep running.

Running and running.

He didn't know what would happen if he stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't even stop to help up the man he barreled past, only pausing for a moment to mutter an apology before returning on his path, hearing the man's angry shouts behind him.

He couldn't stop, because he knew if he did he would die.

Because, behind him was his father. The man that was going to kill him.

He knew this because he overheard this one night. He had snuck to the kitchen to get some food and passed by his father's room, hearing the words that shook his very being.

"Next week, the hybrid will be dead."

So he took his chance and snuck out in the night, running as far away as he could before he passed out. And he knew the minute he stopped running, he would be gone.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice a carriage being pulled in the same path he was running on. By the time he did, he was greeted with a man shouting and darkness.

 

* * *

 

"Hey kid, are you okay?" a nervous voice murmured, reaching the boy's thoughts as he was pulled back into consciousness.

"Uh, wha?" was the elegant sentence that fell from the boy's mouth as he tried to figure out where he was. As his sight and memory came back to him, he noticed that he was in a carriage, the same carriage that ran into him.

"Kid?" the nervous voice was back, and this time it was in the boy's ear as he jumped back, finally noticing he was in a man's lap.

He couldn't stay here, he had to keep running.

"Oh, sir, I'm sorry. I have to go," the prince apologized as he climbed off the man's lap and opened the door, ready to step out when a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Woah kid, you we just unconscious for a good 4 hours, you need to take a break. What's your name?"

He didn't have time for names, he just lost 4 hours of distance from him and his father. "I don't have time, I have to go!"

The man sighed and pulled the boy out of the doorway and back into the carriage. "I'm not letting you leave until I get some answers. What are you running from?"

"My name's Gavin," he chose to answer instead, the man's face lighting up.

"I'm Geoff," he reached out a hand, and Gavin only stared at it in confusion. Geoff pulled back his hand, "where are you trying to go?"

Sitting here, facing Geoff, Gavin finally got a good look at him. He looked like a general human. He older brother had always warned him about humans. "Dangerous creatures," he'd say, "ready to betray you at a moments notice. Especially with our kind." Gavin never really listened to him, he was a prick when it came to humans. Him and his sister would usually visit other humans, paying games, seeing who could get the closest without the human noticing. Still, that didn't mean that Gavin could trust him.

"Somewhere," he said, and noticed Geoff's face fall.

He had dark black hair, a dark mustache and beard, and tired grey eyes. He was wearing a green tunic with brown accents. Gavin believed that meant he was a Lord of some sort, but he wasn't sure. Humans always changed what their outfits meant, it was hard to keep up. But what Gavin did notice was the tattoos.

Long, black, and ever changing, they danced around Geoff's forearms. Gavin knew what they were. His father had a few as well. They were magic generators. For people with no magic in their blood, it helped focus what little magic they had into small spells, placed on their body through tattoos.

"Well, I don't feel safe with letting you go out 'somewhere' this late at night, so you can come with me. I'm going to visit a few of my friends, I'm sure they wouldn't mind the extra company!" Geoff explained, but Gavin wasn't really listening, he was thinking of ways he could escape without the human noticing.

But before he could come up with a decent plan, the carriage stopped, and Geoff jumped up. "We're here!" he exclaimed with a squeal that reminded Gavin of a small child.

Gavin barely had time to stand up before Geoff pulled him outside. Gavin noticed immediately where they were.

The inn he had passed by earlier.

But this time, the friendly innkeeper was giving Geoff a huge hug, the two of them laughing about something.

"Jack, I want you to meet Gavin. I picked him up after I ran into him with my carriage. He got knocked out and I decided to take him in for the night. I hope that's okay!"

"Well, we just have our last room to a traveler who decided to stop in for the night. Sorry but he's gonna have to share a room with one of us," Jack said and Gavin grumbled a little bit, but the thought of food and a nice room was sounding pretty nice right now.

"That's fine he can just share a room with me! Let's go inside and meet the others, I haven't seen them in months!!" Geoff replied, grabbing Gavin's arm and pulling both of them inside.

When they walked in Gavin was blasted with warm air from the fireplace, making the boy almost take off his cloak, but them he remembered exactly where he was.

The inn had around five tables and chairs spread out, and at the back was the fireplace. Diagonally from the door was the bar, and to the right of that was a stairwell, where the rooms were. Sitting at the table closest to the bar sat three men, all of which Gavin vaguely recognized.

The first was the flower mage that offered Gavin a flower crown earlier. He wasn't speaking, instead watching the other two men, a red rose placed behind his ear.

The taller of the last two men was wearing a bear skin, and Gavin noticed that he was both a shapeshifter and the man that he ran into only a few hours before he ran into Geoff. Gavin could still hear him yelling at him even after he mumbled a "sorry".

The last man, the shortest, shook Gavin to his core when he saw him. He was a scientist that worked with his father. Gavin never knew his name, be he saw him enough times to remember him. And the look on the scientist's face when the three men turned to look at Geoff and him, he recognized Gavin too.

Geoff, oblivious, shook Gavin out of his trance with a hand clapped on his shoulder, "Guys, this is Gavin. Gavin, flower kid over there is Ray, and bear guy is Michael. The short one over there is someone I don't know," he explained, Ray giving a lazy wave as Michale stood up angrily.

"Hey I recognize him! This is the little shit that ran into me on my way here! And he didn't even bother to say sorry!" Michale shouted, standing up.

"Oi you prick, I did say sorry! And it's not my fault you were waking in the middle of the road! Watch where you're walking next time you minge-pot!" Gavin shouted back, the two of them yelling profanities at each other until Jack and Geoff broke them apart.

"Woah, woah, you two cut it out! I don't want my inn to get trashed after last time!" Jack pushed his way between the two men, forcing them to sit down, Michael scowling while Gavin just sticking his tongue out.

"Now, stranger, what's your name?" Geoff asked the scientist.

"Uh, I'm Jeremy."

"Nice to meet ya' Jeremy, I'm Geoff!"

Jack left and appeared with pints of alcohol, "Who wants some drinks?"

A chorus of "yes" answered him as he pulled up a chair for Geoff and himself, the six of them sitting in a circle.

"Hey, Jeremy, where are you from anyway? Not a lot of people stay at Jack's inn," Geoff asked.

"Well, I'm mostly just a traveler, not really staying in one place for too long, but I was staying at the West side of the country, they have pretty easy jobs that gave me some good money," he explained, Gavin staring at him intently the entire time, wondering if he was going to spill about who he really was.

"What about this?" Geoff gestured to the top of his head, where Jeremy had dyed it bright green.

Jeremy grinned, "I got it changed from a friend of mine. Now it changes colors whenever I want it to!"

"What about you, Gavin?" Michael turned to him, grinning when Gavin glared at him. "You're accent's definitely not local."

Gavin quickly thought of a lie, "Ah, well, like Jeremy I mostly travel around, just wanna see the world, ya know? I, uh, kinda angered some people at the last town I was staying at and had to get outta there," he quickly lied, noticing Jeremy's look of confusion.

Luckily, before anyone could call him on his bullshit, Michael changed the subject. "Now, Geoff, you got any good stories since we last talked?" Michael asked, smiling at the other man who broke into a wide grin.

"Well, I have two stories, one kinda scary, the other more adventurous. Which one should I tell first?"

"The scary one, we ain't pussies," Ray spoke up, sending laughter through the men.

"Well, this story isn't really scary, but kinda spooky, I think. Anyway, you guys ready?"

"Geoff just get on with it already!" Michael groaned.

"Okay, so, in a science lab near the West kingdom, there is a bunch of hybrids living there. But, this story isn't about them. It's about the Vagabond," Geoff started, and Gavin stiffened, feeling the blood freeze when he mentioned the lab he escaped from, and the mention of the Vagabond. But Geoff just continued with the story. "The Vagabond, a ruthless, lawless thief who stole whatever was closest to him and wasn't afraid to kill. But, he used to live in that science lab.

"Rumor has it that that was where he grew up, born in test tubes, raised with the other fucked up kids that were results of experiments. And, even more, there's a rumor that he is not just any hybrid, but a cow hybrid. And, since cows aren't the most magical of creatures, he had learned magic as well, becoming an incredibly powerful sorcerer. So, one night, he just laying in his bed - cell? People seem to believe that the hybrids lived in cells but anyway - when he decides he's had enough. Enough of being poked and prodded by scientists and guards alike. So, he escapes. Blows a hole in the wall and just leaves. Disappears into the night. Now, he is robbing places, killing people, because he knows that if anyone recognizes him as the cow hybrid that escapes, he'll be a dead man. So, just watch out, and pray you're not in his path."

Geoff finished the story and there is a eerie silence that stretches over the men. Gavin's mind is racing, trying to figure out how anyone found out about this, and realizing that if he reveals his hybrid-ness to anyone, he'll be sent back there. He also mentally corrects Geoff's story. Ryan didn't learn how to be a sorcerer, he was born one. And he didn't blow up the building, he disguised himself as a guard - with the help of Gavin - and snuck out. And Gavin knows for a fact that he never killed a single person.

But the other men were gossiping about this, wondering if it's really true, or Geoff just made it up.

"Hey, before you start calling me on my bs, I still have one more story to tell. This one, is about the Tower of Pimps," Geoff silences them, as he gets ready to tell another story. "The Tower of Pimps is rumored to be the magic source for this land, located in the center of the land. People say, that millions and millions of years ago, back when this land was new, seven god-like beings created this world. And one, wanting to share the gift of magic with their creations, built the Tower of Pimps, which created and spilled magic over the land.

"But, humans being the dicks that we are, they tried to hide the Tower, so they would be the only one with magic. The gods, angry that their wonderful creatures were fighting over such a small thing, hid it in the center of the land, guarded and protected by many spirits. But, if you are lucky enough to follow the trail and find the Tower of Pimps, you are given one wish. I can be anything! You could wish for it to rain mac and cheese instead of rain, or you could wish to become a god. The possibilities are limitless. The true challenge is finding the Tower." Geoff finished, and a small idea popped into Gavin's mind. If he found the Tower, he could wish for the lab to be gone! Or he could wish to not be a hybrid anymore! Or he could wish for more magic!

"Actually, that's what I'm planning on doing!" Jeremy said, and everyone turned to look at him, "What? I don't have anything better to do, plus a magic wish would be pretty cool!"

"I'm with Jeremy, that's why I bothered to come out here. There's a rumor that the first map to find the Tower is here somewhere," Geoff added.

"Yeah, same here!" Gavin added, suddenly feeling nervous when all eyes were on him.

Michael threw his arm around Ray's shoulders, "You three don't mind if Ray and I join you right?" The three in question shared a glance and shrugged.

Jack sighed, "I guess that means that I'm gonna close my inn for a while then," he said as Geoff and Michael cheered.

"Looks like we're a team now! We need a team name…" Geoff trailed off, trying to think of a name, "I got it! Achievement Hunters!"

"Achievement Hunters?" Gavin asked, and Geoff grinned.

"Because this is Achievement City, and we're Hunting for the Tower!"

 

* * *

 

 

They stayed up drinking until the late night, but luckily no one got too drunk. Gavin, still not trusting the humans and other magic users, drank very little.

They parted ways to their rooms planning to leave for the Tower in the afternoon tomorrow. Gavin was following Geoff, since he had to sleep in his room when a hand grabbed his wrist.

He spun around, ready to use magic at the grabber when he noticed who it was. Jeremy. The man pulled him aside, obviously wanting to talk.

In the glowing light of the fireplace made the short man seem even more creepy, his multicolored hair glowing in the light, his light brown beard looking black and his eyes dark.

"How the fuck did you escape?" Jeremy whispered, gripping Gavin's wrist tight.

Gavin glared at him, there was no way he would tell him, "I heard my father discussing my death and I snuck out. Pulled a Ry-James, you know," he lied, noticing the look of recognition that crossed Jeremy's face when he mentioned the Vagabond.

"You know that Burnie will not stop looking for you."

"Well he stopped with James!"

"Yeah, only because James is a dime a dozen cow hybrid! Gavin, you're the very first mob hybrid, you're Burnie's prized possession! It would be best if you-" Jeremy was cut off when Gavin ripped his wrist out of Jeremy's grasp.

"I don't fucking care what you think I should do. I don't care what I should do to stay safe because I wasn't safe in there! I was dying and your lot did nothing to bloody help me!" Gavin hissed, feeling his face heat up in anger. He turned around and left Jeremy staring at his retreating back with a guilty look in his eyes.

Gavin slammed the door to his shared room with Geoff shut, his cloak swishing angrily. The human looked at him, confused.

"Gavin, what's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, but the man in question just sat down at his side of the bed, crossing his arms, "c'mon kid, don't be like that, I saved your life, remember?"

"You're also the one that ran me over with a carriage," Gavin grumpily retorted, pulling the blankets over his body, not trusting the human enough to change even near him.

Geoff chuckled, still not understanding that Gavin wanted to be left alone, "Still, tomorrow we're gonna go out on the adventure of a lifetime and I don't know anything other than your name and the fact that you lived in the West! Give me something to work with here, at least!" he pleaded, and Gavin softened. Geoff was really nice to him, and if he wanted to deceive him he would've done it already.

"Well, to answer your questions from earlier, I am running from my father who wants to kill me. And I decided that if I go on this wild goose chase about some magic tower, maybe I'll loose him and be free. There, you happy?" Gavin spat out, and pulled the blankets over himself, falling asleep, leaving Geoff staring wide-eyed at him.

 

* * *

 

Rain was pouring over him. Why was it always rainy when he was traveling? Though, it's better if it rains when he's walking instead of sleeping. Camping can be a bitch.

He walked in the woods next to a dirt path, musing over memories. This was almost the one year anniversary of his escape, where he finally managed to free himself from the clutches of Burnie and his gaggle of scientists.

He was broken from his thoughts when he came into a clearing, with a quaint log cabin. And standing outside that log cabin was a lonesome figure, shrouded by a cloak, staring off into the night as if it would give him the answer he wanted.

The figure stepped out into the darkness, then turned around and walked back into the house.

The man who was watching the figure met out a small laugh and disappeared back into the forest, continuing on his journey to find the Tower and free all the other mistreated hybrids like him

**Author's Note:**

> Who was that mysterious figure??? Will we ever know???? No!!!!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed! If you wanna hit me up about this au, check out my main Fangirling-on-the-tardis or my art account The-rain-has-changed-me!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
